Steering columns in vehicles normally include a locking mechanism to prevent turning of the steering wheel when the ignition is off and the key is removed. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,560, a steering column lock can include a locking plate connected to an upper end of a steering shaft. The steering shaft connects the steering wheel with the steerable tires of the vehicle. The locking plate extends radially from the steering shaft and defines one or more apertures for receiving a locking pin. When the locking pin is inserted in the aperture, the steering shaft is locked.
The locking pin can define a tapered surface that engages the aperture of the locking plate. The tapered surface can enhance removal of the pin with respect to the locking plate, to enhance and facilitate unlocking of the steering column. For example, the edge of the aperture can slide along the tapered surface of the pin during insertion and removal of the pin, preventing binding between the two parts. However, during unauthorized starting of the vehicle, the steering shaft can be subjected to extreme torsional loading. During the severe torsion that can be generated during an attempted theft of the vehicle, the tapered surface of the locking pin can act as a cam follower surface and the surface of the aperture of the locking plate can act as a cam. In other words, the locking plate can drive the locking pin out of engagement with the aperture when a theft of the vehicle is attempted, making the theft easier.